


Dysfunctional Families

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Group drabbles, Group dynamics, Multi, Other, Reader requests, Team headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: The World of Heroes offers many unique interactions; from valiant champions to wretched villains, shining lords to underhanded thieves. Placing 4 people in a group can create some difficulties but also perhaps, new relationships to blossom forth.(Exploring multiple groups dynamics; each chapter name will have the relevant characters. Also accepting reader requests to write for their group!)





	1. Reinhardt, Ike, Azura, Takumi

"Azura! Boy, am I glad to see you" Takumi exclaimed, running over to his sister figure in relief.

"And I you. This is most certainly a strange universe, but I feel Kiran's motives are true. While we are here, we should give our best for the Order of Heroes" Azura replied, bowing her head to him as the two headed towards the large castle doors.

They'd been acquainted with the Summoner of this new kingdom Askr, who'd explained to them the current situation of Hero summoning. The Summoner seemed extremely pleased to see them both, exclaiming how happy they were to receive such amazing heroes (Takumi puffed up in pride at that remark).

They had both arrived at the base of the Order a few day later, ready to be assigned to a new offensive group that would be aiding Kiran in exploring a new World. With a mix of trepidation and excitement, the two headed further into the Askr Castle's great halls. As they approached, admiring the shiny white walls, a man who seemed a little older than Azura stood up. He had sleek black hair and a rather prim appearance, brows furrowed as he walked over to them with a quiet confidence.

"You two must be the Hoshdian royals, hm? I'm Reinhardt of Friege. A pleasure to make your acquaintance" he murmured in a stiff tone, bowing his head low.

Takumi looked slightly uncomfortable; he never dealed well with the overly formal types. Taking pity on him, Azura curtsied back to the newcomer.

"Yes we are. I am Azura and this is Takumi, the Third Prince of Hoshido" she replied, mindful to not mention anything of Valla. 

Takumi just nodded, brown eyes examining the other warily.

"But where's the fourth-"

They heard the heavy clomping of boots before they saw him- the group turned around to see a rough looking man with blue hair around Takumi's age ambling towards them. Even more ridiculous of note was the giant sword the man was casually holding around.

"So, you're the people I'm grouped up with? I'm Ike of the Greil Mercenaries."

They all returned greetings, a slight tension in the room. While Azura and Takumi came from royalty and the mage Reinhardt looked to be very well kept, Ike in comparison seemed to be slightly coarse.

This was even further compounded when Ike stared at Reinhardt's neck and asked incredulously "Is that a tissue tied around your neck?"

Reinhardt's brow twitched in anger. Azura winced. Takumi bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

This was going to be a strange team indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

"I fight for my friend!" Ike yelled out as he brought his blade down upon a unfortunate Emblan axe-user, defeating them easily.

"Isn't it 'I fight for my friends'?" asked a bemused lance user nearby.

Ike considered this for a second.

He looked over at Reinhardt, who was currently running a slender finger through a tome and giving him a haughty side glance. Not exactly his friend.

He looked over at Takumi, who was currently yelling some garbage about 'betrayal' at a poor mage who could be heard yelling "Oh shit he has Vantage" and running away in fear. Definitely not his friend. 

"Nope. It's definitely 'I fight for my friend'" he explained, wrapping a fond arm around Azura who laughed.

"You say that purely due to my singing ability" she teased, moving gracefully onwards through the battlefield.

"And you're the only one with some sense in your head" he returned, cleaving down another axe user getting too close to the songstress. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Is that... a history book?" 

"Yeah, one of my favorites. It's got first-hand accounts of Hoshido's greatest Kings" Takumi explained, amber eyes looking up from his book at the approaching blue mage.

"It looks quite thick. Not what I expected from you."

"And w-what does that mean!?" Takumi blustered, face turning red.

"Nothing! Forgive me my poor choice of words. I was simply impressed. You seem to be younger than me by a few years and yet you tackle such a formidable book" Reinhardt returned, lips forming into a quiet smile.

Takumi stared, taken aback. Compliments and smiles from Reinhardt were pretty rare and two in the same hour was kind of momentous.

"I must say, after seeing your bow in action I've become more interested in researching exactly what kind of place Hoshido is. If you lent me a novel on the subject, I'd happily give you one of my own featuring the tales of my continent."

Takumi lit up.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

* * *

 

Ike yawned, eyes bleary with sleep. He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. Again, he'd had trouble sleeping; his nights were less peaceful ever since his father had died and the burden of the Greil Mercenaries had fallen square onto his back. Sure, he'd been feeling it less in the World of Heroes, but he could never forgot the memory of his father's murder, nor his inability to stop the killer's escape.

_Weak..._

Frustrated, he ripped his blanket off of him and exited the tent they'd been staying in for the last few days, being careful not to wake the others on his way out. As they were currently in the middle of a lengthy battle in the World of Shadows, they'd been camping instead of retreating back to the Order's base. Azura had a tent to herself for 'female privacy', which was sitting on the other side of the currently dead campfire.

A campfire that had a figure sitting in front of it.

Ike inched forward in caution, silently breathing a sigh of relief when recognising Takumi's form. What he wasn't prepared for was the sound currently emitting from the prince; the low but unmistakable sound of crying.

Ike froze. He'd seen a lot of different moods from the temperamental royal but above all else, Takumi hated showing weakness of any kind. Even after their initial low opinion of each other had been mended and the four of them had grown closer, Takumi still held his more vulnerable emotions to his chest. He could be seen confiding in Azura on occasion but never did Ike expect to hear such pained sounds from the man. He inched forwards, wincing as Takumi whipped his head around upon hearing Ike's loud footsteps in the dirt.

"What do you want?!" Takumi whispered furiously, scrubbing at his eyes and trying desperately to pretend there wasn't tears in them.

"What's wrong with you?" Ike shot back, walking over to the other perched on a broken log.

Takumi looked away, annoyed.

"It's not like you care. Just leave me alone!" the prince hissed, folding his arms defiantly. 

"I do" Ike replied simply, plonking down next to the other.

Takumi stared back furiously.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is."

The prince glowered.

"You're... you're going to make fun of me!"

"No, I'm not."

The two stared each other down, Ike refusing to budge under Takumi's angry stare. Neither were good with expressing their emotions; thus the standoff between the two.

Finally, Takumi sighed and looked away.

"I-I had a nightmare. About my mother... happy?! You can laugh now..." he whispered, hugging himself and refusing to meet the eyes of the other.

Laughter was far from Ike's mind. He reached out a tentative hand, squeezing the other's shoulder.

"Do you know why I'm out here so late?" the mercenary asked, raising an eyebrow.

Takumi shook his head, confused.

"Because... I was plagued with thoughts over my father. He was murdered before my very eyes and almost every night I replay it in my head" Ike managed to blurt out, heart heavy.

Takumi's face morphed into one of concern and sorrow, leaning closer into Ike's space.

"What... happened afterwards?"

"I couldn't do a damn thing to stop the killer. He escaped and I couldn't save my father. Even now the memory of how weak I was disgusts me" Ike confessed, unused to spilling his own thoughts.

Still, it seemed to be softening Takumi; he seemed to understand now why Ike could never laugh at Takumi's nightmares.

"I'd say 'I'm sorry' but I always used to hate when people said that in regards to my mother" the archer said, eyes troubled.

"Heh, same here."

Takumi smiled, his watery amber eyes relieved. The air seemed lighter between them.

"If you ever hear me crying like baby in my sleep, just punch me as hard as you can" the archer joked, dusting off his pants and moving to stand up from the old log.

"Likewise" Ike grinned back, the two leaving the extinguished campfire with a strange feeling brewing between them. 

* * *

 

_"Look, Ryoma and Mother always said they didn't care who I had feelings for, but I think they expected someone at least from Hoshido. A mercenary from another world-!"_

Reinhardt paused. He'd entered the library to return Takumi's book on Hoshido royalty only to accidentally stumble upon the prince ranting to Azura about feelings. Feelings regarding a mercenary... from another world. He'd already heard the two other males coming back to the tent late at night around a week ago and now this?

Smirking, Reinhardt backed out of the room without a sound. He felt like if Takumi found out he'd accidentally eavesdropped, he'd be getting a fist to the face.

 


	2. Seliph, Lilina, Camilla, Lissa

"And that's how I had to kill my half-brother with the help of my half-sister" Seliph finished, recalling the tale of how he had become a hero in his realm.

Three shocked faces stared back at him.

"Oh darling, that's horrible!" Camilla exclaimed, walking over and squishing him up to her chest in sympathy.

Seliph coughed, face going red as the wyvern rider cooed over him.

"Still... we've all suffered, haven't we?" he replied, looking over at the other three women he'd been grouped with in the barracks they were currently settled in.

Lilina nodded, her usually cheerful face grave.

"My father was my role model too... and h-he was murdered as well. I still try to be the woman he would want me to be every day..." she said to Seliph, giving the other a sympathetic smile.

"Mmm... all we can do is build a better future for our own descendants" Seliph nodded back.

"Still, isn't the younger version of your father available for summoning? Why don't you ask the Summoner to try and bring him here?" Camilla questioned, laying a gentle hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"I... don't think I'm ready for that yet" the younger girl sighed, biting her bottom lip.

The other two nodded, sympathetic. Seeing your father barely older than you, knowing he was going to be murdered would not be an easy experience.

Seliph, so busy talking to the other blue haired hero about their respective fathers, didn't notice the young healer from Ylisse leave the room with a pained expression on her face. Camilla however, noticed it almost immediately due to the soft spot she had for the young cleric.

"If you'll excuse me..." she smiled at the two younger members of her team, pushing past them and leaving the two to talk further.

 

* * *

 

"Lissa?"

The younger girl startled, looking away from the balcony overlooking the castle grounds to see Camilla approaching.

"Oh, hey Camilla. What's up?" the cleric replied, trying to act like her normally cheerful self.

"You seemed to be a little down earlier. You can _always_ tell me if something's wrong, right?" the wyvern rider replied, joining the blonde at the balcony.

"Uhm, it's no big deal..." Lissa replied nervously, her usual gusto gone. 

Camilla just hummed, staring out into the night sky stretched before them. She wasn't going to prod; it was best to let the girl come to her instead of the other way around. She could feel the tension from the other girl despite the clear, gentle night sky before them.

"It's just that I-I don't really have any good stories about my father. In fact, he did a lot of horrible things and was kinda responsible for messing up my sis' life" the blonde finally blurted out, wringing her hands together.

"How so?" Camilla asked gently, turning to face the other.

"He started a war... he killed so many people and then died, leaving all the terrible things he did for my sister to deal with... it still makes me mad!" Lissa grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, that makes two of us. Though it was my older brother who had to bear my father's sins, as you know" Camilla replied, sighing.

"I think Seliph had the right of it, sweet Lissa. All we can do is try to move on and build a better future ourselves. If my darling Corrin hadn't stood up to my own father's injustices, Nohr would still be bathed in darkness. As I see it, you're already on your way to being just as amazing as that dorky brother of yours" Camilla giggled, flicking the younger girl's noise and giving her a reassuring smile.

"You-you think so?" Lissa beamed, standing up a little straighter.

"I know so. So keep that adorable smile on, won't you?" the wyvern rider cooed, wrapping the girl in a hug.

Lissa smiled, burying her head into the other's shoulder. For a second, she remembered what it was like to be comforted by a big sister.

She hoped Emmeryn was proud of her, wherever she was.

 

* * *

 

"So you've got a detailed experience in healing but not magic?"

"Yep. Chrom never let me play with the fire tomes, the big bully!" Lissa pouted, staring at the regal red tome in Lilina's hands.

"Well, no time like the present! I can give you a few pointers if it pleases you" Lilina smiled back, rummaging around in the supply area for a beginner's fire tome.

"Now, if you just move your hand like this and-"

\------  
  


"EEEEEK!"

Seliph jolted out of his seat, throwing his book aside as he heard the unmistakable yells of the two younger girls coming from the training area. His heart pounding, he snatched Tyrfing up and raced towards the noise.

"Ladies, are you all-"

_The training room was on fire._ Camilla and Lilina were throwing buckets of water on the blaze while Lissa appeared to be dying of shame in the corner. 

"So, I think we can all agree not to give Lissa a tome **ever** again."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for reader 'Lyra+Melody'! I hope you enjoy it. Other comments on the first chapter will be up next! Thanks for all your support.


	3. Leo, Camilla, Elise, Ephraim

"I'm sure if you told him we were here, he'd-!"

"I'm sorry Elise but he's sided with Veronica. He doesn't appear to be leaving Embla anytime soon..."

"N-No! Big Brother wouldn't..."

The Prince of Renais stood awkwardly to the side as the youngest princess of Nohr started sniffling. He'd only known the Nohrians for a few hours and had barely got introductions out of the way when the Summoner delivered the news that the eldest of the siblings had apparently sided with Princess Veronica.

"It isn't fair! It's supposed to the be the FOUR of us, together!" Elise cried out, shoving the door to the barracks open and running out of the room in tears.

Leo sighed and shook his head, while Camilla looked at Ephraim somewhat awkwardly. 

"I'm sure she doesn't mean that as a criticism of you, dear" she said to the teal haired prince, smiling sheepishly. 

"Ah, it's fine" he replied somewhat stiffly, feeling incredibly out of place.

"Seriously, though... what is Xander thinking?" Leo grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure when he sees us all, he'll come back to us once more. We'll have to continue fighting Embla until we can meet him alongside the Summoner" Camilla sighed, chewing her bottom lip and looking thoughtful.

"Anyways, we're being rude to our guest. What sort of things do you enjoy in your spare time, Prince Ephraim?" the wyvern rider asked, turning towards him with a smile.

"I er, enjoy training with my lance and battle tactics."

"Battle tactics?" Leo repeated with an interested gleam in his eye.

"Er yes, I was in charge of my own army for an extended length of time when my home was invaded" Ephraim replied, slightly unnerved at the other's interest.

"Then, I don't suppose you'd treat me to a game of chess?" Leo smirked, looking almost wolfish.

"Heh, never been too great at chess. My sister always said I was too reckless. But if we've got time to spare..."

"Wonderful!" the Nohrian Prince exclaimed with the same smug look, walking over to the games cupboard and pulling out a well-worn chess board.

"It's so hard to find decent challengers around here. I hope at least you will be decent competition... Prince."

Camilla almost laughed out loud as Ephraim's face changed from friendly to intense at the word 'challenge'. Two prideful princes on the same team was going to make things very interesting.

 

* * *

 

"Well, I believe this is my victory" Leo smirked down at the board, a slender finger on Ephraim's king.

"Indeed it is" Ephraim conceded, laying back in his seat and sighing as Leo knocked the piece over and laughed.

"I do believe I'm in agreement with your sister" Leo snickered, looking at all the pieces Ephraim lost through sheer recklessness and bold decisions.

"Mm well, she was always the clever one. And the nice one." he replied, both princes laughing.

"Still, it was a fun game to watch. You two remind me of each other, you know?" Camilla teased, leaning against the wall where she'd come back from comforting Elise. 

"W-What? We're not-"

"That's totally _untrue_ -"

Camilla giggled, watching the two princes splutter.

"Anyway... a fine game, Prince Ephraim."

"A fine game, Prince Leo" Ephraim replied back, the two smiling tentatively at each other.

 

* * *

 

"Oh come on! Everyone else is wearing theirs!"

Ephraim winced as Elise gave him the puppy dog eyes. They were currently taking a break from their most recent battle in the outskirts of Askr, surrounded by beautiful wildflowers and butterflies gliding through the air. Elise had taken it upon herself to fashion a flower crown for not only herself, but her big sister, brother and now-

"Please?" she whined, holding the crown of purple and blue orchids up at him.

Ephraim grimaced. He always did have a weakness for sisters and Elise had practically been treating him as another brother as of late in the wake of Xander's absence.

"Fine" he grumbled, trying not to smile at Elise's cheer.

"Bend down, Your Highness! You need to be crowned!" Elise giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Chuckling, Ephraim bent one knee down into the soft grass.

"Perfect! I now crown you the King of Flowers!" Elise announced with a grin, placing the crown upon his teal hair.

"Truly a formidable name, to be sure" Leo snarked, laughing at how ridiculous Ephraim looked despite the tiara of poppies on his own head.

"Oh, but it looks darling! And we all match!" Camilla cooed, wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

Ephraim shook his head, amused. He still missed Eirika dearly, but waiting for her and Xander to be summoned with the Nohrians was more fun than he had expected. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to get this many requests so quickly, so I hope you guys don't mind my slow update schedule lol. I should be able to write a bit more when university gets less busy, but for now it's gonna be slow and steady. This was written for commenter werehogdog :) Please make sure to leave your requests on CHAPTER 1, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Not only did I really want to write some of my own group dynamics, but I wanted to try writing some of yours! My wonderful readers, **leave your main team in the comments and I'll write a little drabble/group piece for them as best I can! I'll try to get to as many as possible, though some groups will be much more creatively interesting than others. If you think two of your members could be romantically involved, feel free to add that in your comment and I'll try to include it as well.** I hope you all enjoy this little side project :) Hopefully these different prompts kick my writer's block up the butt!
> 
> Requests are currently OPEN (3/5/17)


End file.
